everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bit of Sweetness
We see Marie Samedi walking swiftly in the corridors. She carries her bag and she seems to be going to class. But she doesn't go to the classrooms, and she reaches the toilets. She enters. Marie : Ame... Are you here ? We hear small sobs coming from one of the cabins. '' Ame Mizukaze (from behind the door) : Marie ? Marie (gently) : Yeah... Please, go out the toilets. There's no need to hide. Ame (from behind the door) : How do you know I'm hiding ? Marie : Please, Ame, I know you now. You always hide in the toilets when someone says something nasty to you. Come on, tell me what's wrong. ''Ame opens the door. He has a grey cloud above his read with a heavy rain. His eyes are red, as if he had cried. '' Ame : Marie... why do you so wanna want to know how I feel ? Marie (she smiles) : Because I like you Ame. We're friends. Remember when we met ? ''A flashback starts. We see Ame and Marie at the first day at school. They are both going to their respective classrooms and they collide. '' Marie (flashback) : Hey ! Be careful when you walk ! ''A grey cloud appears above Ame's head in the flashback and there is a small rain. He also blushes. Ame (flashback, horribly flustered) : U-uh... I-I'm so-sorry ! What's your name, then ? Marie (flashback, smiling) : i'm Marie Samedi, daughter of Baron Samedi. You know, the spirit of Death and all... Who are you ? Ame (flashback) : M-my name's Ame Mizukaze. I-I'm the son of Susanoo, the Japanese god of Storms and Rain. Marie (flashback, laughs): It explains the cloud ! Nice to meet you ! I think we could be friends ? Ame (flashback, blushes): Wh-wh-whaaaaaaaaaat ??? You want me to be y-your f-friend ? O-o-o-of course ! Marie (flashback) : Cool ! I know it's a bit sudden, but I don't have any friend yet and I thought you would be nice ! The flashback ends. Ame is playing with one of the strings of his blue hoodie, but the rain is a little less heavy. '' Marie (very serious) : So, tell me. What's wrong ? Ame (sighs) : Well, it's cousin Hikari again. She said some nasty things to me. As always. Marie (she pats Ame) : Don't worry Ame ! I'm pretty sure she didn't think what she said ! Ame : Snf... you are sure ? Marie (she has a big smile) : Yep ! And you know... you're someone amazing, Ame. Really. Ame (his face lights up) : Really ? Marie : Yeah. Dont listen to what they say. You'll always be my ''Ame. (Marie blushes, realizing what she just said) Huh, I mean... Ame (smiles) : Don't worry, I got the message !! You're pretty amazing too ! Well... Not as amazing at me when it comes to ''Call of Beauty ! Marie : Oh, don't dream, Ame. I can beat you fair and square at this game. Wanna make the test this evening ? ''She blinks and she begins to go outside the toilets. Ame follows her and they continue to chat while they walk in the corridors. '' ''We skip to the evening. Ame and Marie are both in the young boy's bedroom with Yûki Tsuyo, the roommate of Ame. They all hold a gamepad, looking at what they do on the TV screen. Marie seems to be winning. Yûki : DON'T KILL ME, YOU... Marie : Killed ! Now I'm the official winner of this evening's contest ! You see, Ame. Just as I said ! They all laugh and Ame turns the TV off. Marie returns to her room and talks to her roommate, Julie Freda : Marie : You know... I think Ame Mizukaze could become more than a friend one of these days. Category:Fan Webisodes